Talk:United Cause/@comment-15560748-20160119000620
>spoilers< So I felt really guilty for giving you a bad comment on "Sides of War". Like I'm such a hypocrite, because I ask eople to coment, but I don't comment myself :C So I'ma give you a very, very good comment (Not happening x3). And I'll do this because of my Applepaw theory that I never thought that you would incorporate into your fantastic show. ~ Let's start out with Applepaw because I'm loving her so much already. So like I said in my theory, I think that Applepaw might be some sort of comforting figure to Bryce. I mean, there's obviously only so much that Jewel and Emerald can really do, because I think Bryce blames herself more than she should. It really wasn't her fault - she was stuck in her cell with Terran. But I think Bryce is like "She's my sister, and because she's gone, it's all my fault". It reminds me of the time in The Selection when America flashbacks to the time when she met Aspen in the treehouse the day Jem got whipped because he stole some fruit off a cart. It's sad and horrible, but it's reality for Bryce. So, back to Applepaw. She seems so happy and joyful in a dark world. She's a candle in a dark room. She'd ymbolize hope and stuff for Bryce, because she's so much like her beloved Ruby <3 Like I could imagine Applepaw be someone Bryce will learn to love like her own sister. And (IF) Ruby dies (D:) then Applepaw could be like someone who mgiht understand. Because sometimes, younger people understand you better than people your age do. It works, I guess :/ ~ TERRAN :D I love the way you make Bryce and Terran's relationship seem so simple, even though there's so many things woven between what's on the surface. Everything seems so realistic and thought out, it's just perfect. I swear, Terran is like someone I need as a friend in real life. He's perfect (You and Rainy can keep him tho; I just want him as my friend) I think Jewel is my favorite though. Like if I were any character in this show, I think I'd be most like Jewel personality-wise. Like we're both quiet (I'm loud around people I'm close with tho <3) and we seem pretty observant when it comes to other people. And this comment has turned into a pointless rant that'll probably mean nothing to you (whoops...) But you're Bryce . ~ NIGHTSHADOW AND FEATHERSHINE <3 This reminds me of (in a weird way) The heir. Like Bryce has become Eadlyn, and she sees Nightshadow and Feathershine with their 'perfect" love story, and I can imagine her falling in love with Terran and then Ruby comes back, and then... Well, dreams aren't always turned into reality, and Rise needs a plot twist in the future, so happy endings aren't gonna happen ;p ~ This is seriously turning into something more. Like when we first met Bryce, we didn't really knoow her - but now we've come to love her like a friend (By we, I mean me and Rainy). She's just turned into something so much more; she's learned to love others, and get a glimpse of real friendship. Bryce is like the main character in one of those coming-of-age stories where she learns things she hasn't had before. I;m in love with this, it's just so good. I can really tell that your writing is so well thought out; I can really see all the love that you've put into Beauty, Rise and basically every story you write. So thank you for Rise ily (And here's your happy birthday comment <33) So hb and thanks for the lovely dedication :D >end spoilers<